Twin Trials
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Growing up is rough when both your father and your brother are captains of the Gotei 13 however Kaien and Masaki Kurosaki will soon find out that they have their own destiny to fulfill. Just what will their futures hold? Part of the War's End series R
1. It Starts

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach nor any of it's characters.

A/N - This is a companion piece to my fic Reincarnation and is a joint effort between myself and CynricShadowInk. It continues the adventures of Ichigo and Rukia's twins, Kaien and Masaki. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One - It Starts

As her eyes fluttered open, twelve year old Masaki Kurosaki rolled over and glanced at the digital clock that was positioned on her nightstand. It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to fully focus but when they did the young girl's violet eyes widened as her bleary vision cleared enough to accurately read the time and she realized that she'd slept way later than usual. She was usually up by at least eight o'clock, even on days that she didn't have school, and yet it was already almost ten and here she was still in bed. She couldn't believe that she'd slept so late.

"Oh I can't believe this."

Groaning to herself Masaki jumped out of bed, walked over to her dresser and grabbed the first thing that she came across. Then, with her clothes in hand, she quickly made her way down the hall to the bathroom where she took a hasty shower. Even though she was in a hurry the girl still enjoyed the feeling of the warm water washing over her body but the enjoyment was brief.

Once she was dressed in the light pink peasant top and blue-jean Capri pants that she had grabbed, Masaki quickly pulled her long hair into two low pigtails and then made her way down the hall to her brother's room. She knocked lightly on the door but received no reply from within. Kaien was an extremely light sleeper so Masaki knew that, if her brother had been in his room, one knock would have been all that was required to illicit a response from him.

_"I wonder where he could be,"_ Masaki thought to herself as she turned away from her brother's bedroom door. Her curiosity aroused, Masaki made her way downstairs and toward the back door however she stopped short as she heard her mother call out to her.

"Masaki."

The young girl stopped and turned to watch as her mother made her way out of the den. "What is it, Mom?"

"Don't wander too far away," Rukia said as she gazed at her young daughter. "We're all going to Soul Society in a little while."

"Okay," Masaki said, slightly curious. "Why exactly are we going to Soul Society?"

"Can't tell you that right now," Rukia said, winking at her daughter as she gazed into the girl's violet eyes that were so like her own. This was virtually the only trait that the girl had inherited from her mother however Rukia wouldn't have it any other way since Masaki was so obviously Ichigo's daughter.

"But why. . ."

But Masaki's question was interrupted as the communicator that her mother carried in her pocket began to issue a series of familiar obnoxious, high-pitched beeping noises. "Hold that thought," Rukia said as she pulled the communicator from her pocket and flipped it open. Gazing down at the small device, which greatly resembled a cell phone, Rukia groaned, shaking her head. "I swear, one of these days your father is going to drive me crazy. He's managed to track down that group of pesky Hollow and for some reason he wants my help destroying them. Like we don't all know that he could do it perfectly fine all on his own. I mean, honestly, he does it all the time so why should today be any different. Stay out of trouble Saki-chan and we'll be home soon."

Masaki nodded and watched as her mother emerged from her gigai and left the house. _"My parents are so weird,"_ she thought as she continued her search for her brother. Thinking that she had a pretty good idea of where she might find him the young girl made her way out to the backyard and quickly spotted her brother, seated on the soft grass under the large shade tree. The dark haired young boy was dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans and a black t-shirt and seemed to be engrossed in a book.

"Hey Kai," she called out as she ran over to the spot where her twin brother was sitting under the tree, casually reading a book. The black haired young boy glanced up and watched as his orange haired sister came to a stop beside him.

"What's up with you Saki-chan?" Kaien asked, placing his book down and gazing at his sister with a curious expression in his brown eyes, the eyes that he had inherited from their father.

"Did you talk to Mom and Dad this morning?" Masaki asked as she sat down on the soft grass beside him. The young girl pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she awaited her brother's reply to the question that she had asked. There was an expectant glimmer in her violet eyes; she had never been a particularly patient person, and she was dying to hear her brother's response.

Kaien nodded, knowing without even having to ask what was on her mind. "I met Mom on the way out here; she told me not to wander too far away because we're all going to Soul Society later. Is that what you're curious about?"

Masaki nodded, not surprised that her brother had been able to read her so easily. The two of them had always shared a special bond and often knew each other's thoughts.

"So what did you want to ask?" Kaien said in his soft-edged voice, turning his gaze to his sister. He already had a pretty good idea about what the question would be however he was determined to make her ask it before he offered an answer.

"Do you have any idea why Mom and Dad are taking us there today?" Masaki asked, hoping that her brother may have somehow stumbled across the answer that her mother had neglected to give her. Sometimes her quiet and unassuming brother was just good for things like that, however, it seemed that today was not one of those times as Kaien shook his head.

"I don't have a clue," Kaien said in a quiet voice.

Masaki groaned in disappointment. She'd really been hoping that Kaien would know something. "I asked Mom about it but she said that she couldn't tell me and she had this strange look in her eyes. I bet it involves us, and I bet it's something important."

Kaien shook his head, not sure why his sister was so convinced that there was some secret motive for their parents taking them to the Seireitei. It wasn't as though going there was a strange occurrence, seeing as their dad, Ichigo, was one of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Squad Five to be precise, and their mother, Rukia, his vice-captain. "Have you stopped to think that this may just be a routine trip? We could even be going to visit Nii-san for all you know."

Masaki briefly thought about her snowy-haired older brother before shaking her head. "Mom and Dad never plan visits to Nii-san. Dad prefers to just show up so that he can watch Shiro-kun's reaction and then laugh at him, you know that."

Kaien paused as he realized that she had a very valid point. Their father received great pleasure from tormenting their older brother and most likely wouldn't plan a trip to visit him. "Well then maybe they have a meeting with Grandpa Ukitake or something like that."

"I don't think that can be it either Kai," Masaki said, still convinced that the trip to Soul Society had something to do with the two of them. "I mean, if they were really just going to see Grandpa Ukitake, then there wouldn't be any reason for us to come along. We're twelve years old and more than capable of staying at home by ourselves."

"Tell that to Dad," Kaien said with a wry smile. Ichigo was a bit over protective where his children were concerned, and Kaien had it on good authority that he had been the exact same way with their elder brother, Shiro, when he'd been a child.

"I've tried," Masaki said in the same wry tone that her brother had used. "Repeatedly. But, unfortunately, Dad has selective hearing."

"Nii-san's been telling us that for years," Kaien said with a smile, a mental image of his snowy-haired older brother appearing in his mind. "Who would have guessed that he was actually right."

Masaki couldn't help laughing. "Now Kai, you know if Shiro-kun were here he'd tell you that you should always listen to him because he's always right."

"Uh huh," Kaien said. "I know this, but according to Kasumi, that's just a lie that he tells to save face."

"You guys shouldn't talk about the Squad Ten Captain like that," a new voice called out, joining in the twins' conversation. "He'd get angry about it if he ever found out."

Both Kaien and Masaki glanced up and watched as their mother and father walked toward them. The corners of Ichigo's mouth were twitched up into a crooked, half smile and he and Rukia were walking arm in arm. They each offered their parents the sweet, innocent smile that all young kids seem to have.

"Don't give me that look," Ichigo said as he and Rukia came to a stop in front of the spot where their children were sitting. "The innocent routine won't work on me, I know you. Besides, every time you guys have that look it means that you're plotting something."

"Dad I'm shocked that you would think something like that about us," Masaki said innocently, gazing up at her father with her large eyes.

"Uh huh," Ichigo said, placing a hand on top of his daughter's orange hair. "I have no idea what causes me to feel that way, but I do. Now come on, or else we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Masaki demanded as she and Kaien quickly got to their feet and came to stand between their parents.

"You'll find out soon enough," was all that Ichigo would say.

"That's SO not true," Masaki maintained. "Because, if it were, then I would have found out about an hour ago."

"Just come on." Shaking her head, Rukia turned and began walking toward the house, muttering under her breath as she did so. "Yet _another_ one who's just like you Ichigo. Absolutely no patience."

Ichigo looked slightly offended by the grumblings of his wife but wisely chose not to comment. In stead, he motioned for the twins to follow their mother and, once Kaien and Masaki had obediently fallen into step behind her, he too followed his family.

Rukia led the way back into the house and then downstairs to the Senkaimon that was located in the basement of their home. Once the group was all assembled in front of the gate that lead to Soul Society Rukia placed her hand on the archway and released a burst of reiatsu, opening the pathway to the Seireitei.

"Let's go," Rukia said, gesturing toward the Senkaimon.

Kaien and Masaki obediently stepped through the portal, followed closely behind by their parents. Then, when the Kurosaki family arrived in the Seireitei, Ichigo immediately led the way toward the Squad Ten barracks. The twins were following a few feet behind their parents as Kaien turned to face his twin and whispered, "See, I told you we were coming to visit Nii-san."

"But that can't be right," Masaki said, her voice also a whisper.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice called out as the small family reached the gateway that was the entrance into the Squad Ten courtyard. The twins' gazes simultaneously went toward the sound of the voice, and they both smiled as they saw their older brother Shiro, the Captain of Squad Ten. The young man, who appeared to be around the human age of seventeen, was dressed in the customary black Shihakusho along with the white haori that marked him as a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"Hey runts," Shiro said as the twins ran over to greet him, offering his younger siblings a smile. "So, are you guys excited?"

"About what Shiro-kun?" Masaki asked, getting the feeling that he knew something that they didn't. "Maybe he'll tell us," she thought to herself as she gazed up at her older brother hopefully.

Realizing that he must have said something that he shouldn't have Shiro cast a quick glance to his mother. The look on her face confirmed his suspicions and he cleared his throat in a slightly nervous fashion. Apparently his mom and dad hadn't given the twins the good news yet. Recovering his composure he offered his siblings a smile. "You'll find out soon."

"Oh that is _so_ not fair," Masaki said.

"Life almost never is," Shiro said in a quiet voice, a strange expression in his vivid, blue-green eyes. Then he turned his attention to his parents. "So, shall we go?"

Ichigo and Rukia both nodded.

Now really curious about what was going on, and what was making her family members act even weirder than normal, Masaki fell into step behind her older brother and her parents. With a shrug of his shoulders Kaien followed suit; also curious, but content to let events unfold as they would. Unlike his sister, he had inherited some measure of patience from his mother.

Led by Shiro the group quickly made their way from the Squad Ten barracks across the Seireitei toward the Squad One barracks. Once their destination became apparent Kaien felt the need to once again turn to his sister and whisper, "I told you so."

"Okay," Masaki hissed back, narrowing her eyes as she gazed at her twin. "So you've once again proven that your freaky little psychic powers work once in awhile. But I still think that this involves us and in a major way. Didn't you see the look on Nii-san's face when he asked us if we were excited?"

"I did," Kaien said in a quiet voice. "And I'm curious about that as well but I have the feeling that we're going to find out soon."

"I hope so," Masaki said. "Cause I can't handle this for much longer."

When the Kurosaki family reached the entrance to the Squad One barracks Shiro led the way inside and down a corridor to the office of the Head Captain. The white-haired young man knocked lightly on the door and then stepped back, awaiting a reply from within.

"Enter," a familiar voice called out.

Shiro slid the door open and motioned for his family members to enter the office ahead of him. Then, once they were all inside, he stepped inside the office, closing the door behind himself. The five Kurosakis walked across the office and assembled in front of Head Captain Ukitake's desk.

"Welcome," Ukitake said as he gazed at the group that was assembled in front of him. He offered the Kurosaki family a broad smile. "Kaien, Masaki, do the two of you have any idea why we're assembled here today?"

"No," the twins said in one voice, their intense gazes locked on Ukitake.

"I see," Ukitake nodded, his smile widening. "Well due to the fact that the two of you have already shown an aptitude for kidou. . ."

"Thanks to their brother," Ichigo muttered, interrupting the Head Captain's words.

"Hey," Shiro said, turning to face his dad and forcing an innocent expression on his face. "You can't prove that I did it."

"Maybe not," Ichigo said. "But I know it was you."

"Getting back to the topic at hand," Ukitake said, interrupting the argument between father and son before it spiraled out of control. "Since the two of you are already fairly skilled in the usage of kidou, your parents and I have decided that it's time to begin your formal education." And, as he spoke those words the Head Captain picked up a bundle of clothes and offered it to Kaien, then picked up a similar bundle which he offered to Masaki.

As the twins accepted the clothes that he offered, they exchanged excited looks. They were going to begin classes at the Academy.

"This is great!" they exclaimed in one voice.

Ichigo shook his head as he gazed first at his daughter and then at his son. "The teachers are never going to forgive me. Hell, they still haven't recovered from Toushirou's brief stint in the Academy. They still tell horror stories about those six months."

"Thanks, Dad," Shiro said.

"It'll be different with us," Kaien said.

"Yea," Masaki said in agreement, at the same time thinking, _"It'll be worse."_

A/N - and thus ends the first chapter of Kaien and Masaki's story. Hope you enjoyed it, please review and let us know what you thought. Til next time.


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.

Chapter Two - First Day

Ichigo and Rukia watched the excited looks on their children's faces stay plastered there all the way back to the Squad Ten courtyard. " You two seem excited." Rukia couldn't hold back a smile as Kaien and Masaki beamed up at her.

"I'm more relieved," Kaien spoke up first, "I mean, yeah we all knew this day was going to come, but when we all go to see Grandpa Ukitake, it usually means something bad has happened. Unless, of course it's a holiday, then we _know_ something is going to happen."

Everyone laughed at this statement. "So, when do we start our classes?" Masaki's normally bubbly personality was overflowing more than usual, probably due to the fact that she had just been accepted into the Shinigami Academy.

Rukia laughed, "Well, since it is your summer right now back in the World of the Living, I don't see why you can't start tomorrow." Ichigo's eyes widened at his wife's statement.

"Rukia, can I talk to you for a second?" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to the side.

"Kai, I can't believe it! We're enrolled in the Academy! How'd we get so lucky?" Masaki couldn't help but giggle at the thoughts of all the pranks she was going to pull on the her fellow students. That could definitely prove interesting, to say the very least. "This is going to be _fantastic_!"

"Saki-chan, please don't just make this _all_ fun and games." Kaien knew what was going on in her head at that moment. "I know what you're thinking. But this is a great opportunity for us. We could go really far. What if we even beat our brother's school time? We only have three months before school starts back in the Real World, I think that we should give this an honest shot." His brown eyes looked into her violet ones.

"I guess you're right Kai," Masaki said, looking slightly dejected. "There's going to be so much going on! Can you imagine what it would be like if we _did_ graduate before six months? That would be pretty much awesome." Masaki's eyes glinted at the prospect of outshining her older brother.

"So does that mean you are going to take this seriously now?" The twins jumped at the sound of their father's voice.

"Jeez! How can someone as clumsy as _you_ be _that_ sneaky?" Masaki laughed as her father's face got beat red at the playful insult.

"Yes, Dad, we're going to take it seriously." Kaien knew that Masaki had meant it playfully, but, at the same time, he also knew that his dad took everything at face value.

"Can we go visit Grandpa Isshin?" Masaki asked, her eyes sparkling again, "I want to tell him before you guys do!"

"I don't see why not, but we have to do it quick," Ichigo, now distracted from his earlier rage at the "clumsy" comment, laughed at his daughter. "But we can only stay for a minute. It's already getting late and you two have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"We're starting tomorrow?!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Yes, your father and I talked it over, and we decided it would be best if you two started right away." Both of the twins knew that by, "Your father and I", Rukia actually meant, "Your father wouldn't budge but I'm deciding anyway".

Kaien and Masaki knew that it would be best to stay quiet on that particular matter. They didn't want to push their father any more than Rukia already had.

The twins ran up and gave each of their parents a huge hug, "Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! You guys are the best!" Rukia smiled at these words and Ichigo ruffled Kaien's hair.

"Any time." Rukia said, with a smile that could rival the stars with its brilliance.

With that, the kids ran off to where the Senkaimon gate was, leaving Ichigo and Rukia to walk after them, "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

Ichigo looked over and saw that Rukia was looking towards where the two young children ran off to. "Of course we are. Why? What's bothering you?" Even the unparalleled lack of perception that Ichigo was famous for could pick up on his wife's unease.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's just that I'm not ready for them to leave. It seems like only yesterday that they were in diapers playing with Ayana here while we sat with Momo. I'm always going to miss that." Rukia's eyes began to well with tears as sh continued to think about her babies growing up.

"Don't worry, We've done as good a job as any other parents. Maybe even better considering the circumstances. They'll always be ours. Just like Shiro-chan." Rukia looked up at Ichigo at the sound of the nickname that he reserved solely for the torment of their oldest son.

"Wow Dad. I never thought you could be so tactful." Toushirou Kurosaki walked up and gave his mom and dad a hug. "Don't worry guys, I'll make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

"Oh great. That's just one more thing for us to worry about!" Ichigo grinned and pulled his son into a hug.

"Like I said, no need to worry. I'll keep them safe."

With that parting comment, Rukia and Ichigo rushed off after their kids.

* * *

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, Ichigo and Rukia were carrying the twins to the car outside of Isshin's house.

"Thanks again for having us Dad. It meant a lot to the kids to tell you first hand. I didn't really have the heart to tell them that it was your idea in the first place." Ichigo had placed Kaien in the car and left Rukia to deal with Masaki and the seat belts.

"Any time kid, you know that. Oh, Yuzu is having a little get together to celebrate this weekend. She wanted me to tell you." Isshin reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him into a sort of half hug.

Ichigo climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, "We'll be there, Yuzu knows that the twins don't like cake right?"

"Why are you even asking that? She's only been to ever birthday party these kids have had. Sometimes I wonder if you're truly my kid."

Isshin stepped back from the car and walked back up to the house. He turned and waved as Ichigo drove off, wondering to himself.

* * *

Masaki woke up and rolled over to look at her clock. The glowing numbers showed that it was before eight. She sighed and, deciding that she wasn't going back to sleep, got up to go take a shower. She grabbed the clothes that Ukitake had given her and went down to the bathroom.

A quick fifteen minutes later she was washed and clothed, standing in front of the full length mirror in her room, twirling back and forth trying to see every inch of her new uniform. The uniform was rather plain and looked like the normal Shinigami shihakusho except that where the regular shihakusho was black the student ones came in colores, red for the girls and blue for the boys.

Her normally long hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Berets similar to those worn by Aunt Orihime held her hair back over her ears.

Looking herself over one last time, Masaki decided to go wake her brother up.

She practically ran down the hallway towards Kaien's room and was about to knock when it opened before she even touched it. A sleepy-eyed Kaien met her at the door, running a hand through his messy hair and yawning. "Good morning, Sunshine." He said around a yawn.

"I'm so excited! What do you think they're going to have us do first?" Masaki seemed oblivious to the fact that Kaien obviously wasn't fully awake.

"I'm not sure, but I would appreciate it if you would step away from my door so I can go downstairs and get something to eat. Today's going to be a long day." Masaki stepped back and followed Kaien down into the kitchen.

Seeing that he was already dressed in his uniform, she asked, "What time did you get up Kai?"

"About five thirty. I couldn't sleep." His face lit up as he grinned. "Look at this."

He handed the piece of paper that he had been holding to Masaki.

Scrawled in their mother's tiny, neat hand writing it read,

_Dear Kai and Saki-chan,_

_Your father and I had to go into Soul Society early this morning, we're registering you for the Academy. Now we both know that you two know how to use the Senkaimon so you should be here by 9:30. See you in a while._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Wow, we get to use the Senkaimon? This is just getting better and better." Masaki looked over at the clock on the microwave, 9:05.

"We should probably get going. Can I boot up the Senkaimon today Kai?" Masaki looked over at her brother and tried to use the "puppy eyes" that always worked so well on their dad.

"You don't need to use those Saki-chan. I was already going to say yes." Kaien grinned again as his sister rushed over and hugged him, squealing in delight.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She said playfully as she dragged him away from his bowl of cereal.

Getting one last bite, Kaien set his bowl and spoon in the sink and followed his sister down into the basement.

"You _do_ know how to use this thing, right?" He asked as they got down there.

"Duh! All you have to do is touch it with some reiatsu." She reached out and sent a pulse of reiatsu down her hand and into the gate. "See? Nothing to it."

They both raced through the portal and off towards the Academy.

* * *

Shiro met them at the door to the Academy, "Are you two ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Kaien answered.

"I'm so nervous! What's it like Nii-san?" Masaki's violet eyes were darting back and forth, the only sign that she actually _was_ nervous.

"You will be fine, just let it come naturally. Try to remember what I taught you about kidou and you will ace this."

"Is that a confession?" Ichigo walked up behind his three kids and patted Shiro on the shoulder.

"Not in the least old man. I haven't taught them any kidou, just told them what to expect." Shiro's grin didn't escape the notice of his father, however.

"Uh huh, sure. Well I was just coming by to let you kids know that today will be over right after kidou training. We have somewhere to be." With that Ichigo turned and walked out the door.

"It really amazes me that someone that clumsy can be that sneaky." Masaki said grinning.

"Well I'm not sure we have the time to discuss that mystery at the moment. Look, the other firsties are lining up, better hurry out." Shiro shuffled them out the doorway that led to the courtyard and then followed them.

They took their spaces in line and waited patiently for their teacher.

To their immense surprise, Momo walked through the door.

"Good morning to all of you," She said pleasantly, " My name is Hinamori-sensei and today we will be going over basic Hado incantations and will be taking some for a "test drive" towards the end for those of you that are ready."

"This is going to be great! Auntie Momo loves us." Masaki whispered to her twin.

"I wouldn't put it past her to be hard on us _because_ she loves us." Kaien had stayed looking at the front of the courtyard throughout the entire conversation.

Hinamori-sensei continued to speak, " Today we will be going over the thirty-first Hado spell, Shakkaho. This is the incantation and what it is supposed to look like." She proceeded to tell them the incantation and show them what the "finished product" should look like, a fairly scorched, beat on kidou dummy.

"Now break into partners and practice on the dummies. I will be walking around and helping as needed."

"Yes Sensei!" All of the new students began breaking into pairs and looking for a dummy to practice on.

"We know this one, right Kai?" Masaki asked. Looking more nervous than she had at the beginning.

"Yes we know this one. It was the first one that Nii-san taught us, remember? Just take a breath and take my hand." He said as he held out his hand. Kaien was used to his sister freaking out over little things. All she needed was a push in the right direction and she would be fine.

She grabbed the outstretched hand, "Together?" she said, more of a question than a statement.

Kaien nodded. "Together."

Kaien relaxed his body, starting in his mind and working outwards, just as his older brother had taught him. After he was feeling more than hearing everyone, he opened his eyes and looked over at his sister, pleased to see her violet eyes alight with reiatsu.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and blood..."

"All creation, flutter of wings..." Masaki's voice started off small but grew and stopped shaking after the first stirrings of reiatsu flowed towards her hands.

"Ye who bears the name of Man!" Kaien was smiling at the power coursing throughout his body. He had never been good at the actual spells, but he was very good at controlling the reiatsu part of kidou.

"Inferno and pandemonium..."

"The sea barrier surges..."

"March on to the South!" They both shouted out the last part of the incantation. Kaien putting out a lot more raw power and Masaki taking it and tempering it into the little ball of red flame.

Bringing their hands together in front of them, they formed the customary triangle. The slightly larger than normal red ball raced out from their hands and screamed towards the kidou dummy. Upon contact, the dummy was completely destroyed.

"Now, what do we have here? I've never seen you two in action before. That was quite a display you put on." Momo had walked up behind them as they stared dumbstruck at the total annihilation before them.

"Sorry Sensei. We didn't mean to destroy the dummy. I just put in a little more pressure than I meant to. It could have happened to anybody. Right?" Kaien looked up at Momo as he spoke.

"A little more than you meant to? Kaien, how much reiatsu did you put out? On a scale from one to ten?" Momo asked.

Kaien looked puzzled, "Uhm, I'm not sure, maybe about a three?"

"Kaien, honey, look around." He did so and was surprised to see his other classmates still getting up from the ground where they had fallen.

"Why are they getting up Momo?" Masaki was puzzled too.

"They are getting up because the two of you combined your reiatsu to very high levels. I'm surprised you could temper that much power." Momo was obviously more than impressed.

It was Masaki that spoke first, "We've learned from one of the best." She gestured over towards Shiro. "Nii-san taught us a lot." in an undertone, "But don't tell Dad." Masaki winked up at Momo as she laughed.

"Alright, but the two of you need to work on not suffocating the rest of us." She shook her head and turned back to the rest of the class. "The rest of you, continue with what you were doing."

"As for you two, come back tomorrow and I'll have a different assignment for you."

"All right Sensei! See you tomorrow!" Masaki grinned and grabbed Kaien by his arm.

"Sorry again about the dummy Momo." Kaien said as he was led off by his sister.

"Don't worry about it Kai." She called after his quickly retreating form.

"What am I going to do with those two?" Momo asked herself as she turned around and started helping the other students with the words and their form.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Masaki called up the basement stairs as she and her brother stepped through the Senkaimon gate.

"We got out early because Kaien destroyed the kidou dummy!" She giggled as Kaien glared at her.

They walked up the stairs and into the living room. The lights were off and the drapes were closed over the window so they couldn't see much of anything. Kaien groped along the wall until he found the light switch.

When he flicked it on, Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of his family jumped out from their hiding places and yelled, "Surprise!"

The twins jumped and immediately grinned and ran over to their parents. "Thanks guys! Your the best!"

And so the party commenced, with about a hundred "congratulations" and a thousand "I'm so proud"s, the party finally came to a close.

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" Rukia closed the door behind Yuzu as she left.

"Now that we have the house to ourselves..." She started as she walked back into the living room. Stopping in the doorway, she looked into the living room.

There, posed almost as if by a professional, was her family. Ichigo in the middle, with Kaien and Masaki curled up with each other next to him and Shiro sitting in the recliner next to the couch.

It was almost to perfect. Everyone's sleeping face looked so peaceful.

"Tomorrow's another day. She said to herself as she walked up the stairs, leaving the rest of her family to their dreams.

All right. Well, here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Send me feed back and I'll change whatever needs to be changed.

A/N - please read and review.


	3. Adjusting

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Three - Adjusting

Kaien and Masaki had just completed their first week as students of the Shinigami Academy and, despite the fact that they didn't have to be there for two whole days, the twins still accompanied their parents to the Seireitei. Ichigo and Rukia had a meeting to attend, one of the rare joint meetings that included both captains and vice-captains, and the twins went along so that they could visit their best friend. While their parents were stuck in a boring meeting at Squad One, Kaien and Masaki spent their time under a shade tree, talking and laughing with Ayana.

Ayana had grown up with the Kurosaki twins, being the only child in the Seireitei who was close to them in age, and the three children were very close. Younger than Kaien and Masaki by a month, Ayana greatly resembled her mother; with the same long hair and chocolate colored eyes, although her hair was a shade darker than Hinamori's. Her personality was also similar to that of her mother, she had the same quiet and unassuming personality. This changed only slightly when she was around Masaki, since the older girl was more outgoing and tended to attempt to convince her friend that causing trouble every now and then is a good thing. The saving grace was the fact that Kaien balanced things out enough for her to fight the urge to be a trouble maker. After all, one of them was more than enough and Masaki had that role covered.

"So what's it like at the Academy?" Ayana asked, her wide-eyed gaze focused on her two friends. Kaien and Masaki were sitting side by side and, briefly, they glanced at one another before answering in unison, "Boring."

"Boring?" Ayana repeated, at a loss for how they could find attending classes at the famed Shinigami Academy boring. She would give almost anything to be going to classes with them but, unfortunately, her reiatsu still hadn't developed enough for her to pass the entrance exam. Her parents kept telling her that it was only a matter of time before her powers were strong enough for the Academy but she was still slightly envious of her two best friends. "How can learning so many new things possibly be boring?"

"That's just it," Masaki said, running a hand through her orange hair, which she had left loose and flowing about her shoulders on this particular day. "We aren't learning new things. Apparently first year classes focus heavily on kidou and Nii-san already taught us the basics. . . and some that aren't so basic. We're too far ahead of our classmates for it to be fun."

Kaien nodded. "Our teachers have even given up on trying to teach us. We simply have to demonstrate the kidou once and then they move on."

"Like we said," Masaki said in a slightly irritated tone of voice. "Boring."

Ayana opened her mouth to speak however before the words formed on her lips she noticed someone walking toward the spot where they were sitting. Her chocolate colored eyes lit up in excitement the moment she realized who their visitor was. "Shiro-kun!"

Kaien and Masaki glanced toward the direction that their best friend's gaze was focused and watched as their elder brother walked toward them, his captain's haori flaring out behind him as he walked. The young man always looked so confident and today was no exception. There was a smirk on his face which made him look somewhat cocky.

"Nii-san," Kaien said, offering his brother a friendly wave by way of greeting. "Shouldn't you be at Squad Ten? Don't you have work to do?"

Shiro smiled as he heard these words from the young boy. Leave it to his little brother to remind him that he had work that he should be doing. Having taken after their mother more than their father he was the responsible one of the group. Which was probably a good thing considering his twin sister's personality. He'd always had to be the responsible one in order to keep the two of them from constantly being in trouble. "I took a brownie day."

"A what?" Masaki asked, her violet eyes showing her curiosity.

"A brownie day," Shiro repeated with a mischievous grin. "A day to sit around, be lazy and bake brownies. However, I don't really like brownies, so I just sit around and be lazy. Everyone deserves one now and again. In fact every member of my squad gets one as well. After all, it wouldn't be fair if it were just me."

"Nii-san," Kaien said in a reproachful tone of voice, shaking his head.

Masaki and Ayana however were less disapproving than Kaien and the two girls each jumped to their feet and grabbed Shiro by the arm. "Hey Nii-san," Masaki said, pulling on her brother's arm and gazing up at him with a pleading look in her violet eyes. The look that never failed to get her brothers to do anything that she wanted. "Let's go out to the training grounds and have some fun."

Shiro hesitated. "I don't know Saki-chan. . ."

"Please Nii-san," Ayana begged, gazing at Shiro with the eyes that she had inherited from Momo. The look from the young girl triggered a brief flash of memory from Hitsugaya's childhood with Hinamori and Shiro shook his head to rid himself of it. It really wasn't fair that even people from his past life were helping with his younger siblings' efforts.

"Come on, Shiro-kun," Kaien said, effectively sealing the deal. "It could be fun."

"Fine," Shiro said with a sigh. He knew when he was beat and it simply wasn't possible for him to continue to refuse with all of them staring at him with the huge, innocent eyes that all children had. "Come on. But if anyone asks you where you learned this. . ."

"We know nothing," the three children chanted in unison.

"Good," Shiro said as he led the way across the Seireitei toward the Squad Ten training grounds. This was the safest place to hold their little lesson, as Shiro controlled who had access to it, however to double the security, the white haired young man placed a kidou barrier around the entire area. "You can never be too careful," he thought to himself as the three children followed him to the center of the training grounds.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Shiro asked as Kaien, Masaki and Ayana turned to face him.

Masaki turned to look at her best friend before saying, "I think we should teach Ayana some more kidou. All she knows is a couple of basic ones."

"What do you think, Ayana?" Shiro asked, turning his attention to Hinamori's daughter. "Would you like to learn some more difficult kidou moves?"

"Alright," Ayana said, a broad smile on her face.

So Shiro and his two siblings taught Ayana a few intermediate kidou spells and then stepped to the side of the training grounds while she practiced. "So," Shiro said, using this opportunity to speak to his siblings. "How are things at the Academy?"

"Boring," the twins chorused, giving him the same reply that they had given to Ayana.

"I know the feeling," Shiro said, far more understanding of their feelings than Ayana had been. He'd been there himself and thus knew how they were feeling, being so far ahead of their peers. "But hang in there and I promise that things will get better. Just wait 'til you get your zanpaktou, things get interesting after that."

Masaki's gaze went to the hilt of her brother's sword which Shiro wore strapped across his back. "Interesting huh? Is that why you're always fighting with _Hyourinmaru_?"

Shiro laughed softly, thinking about his zanpaktou's irreverent attitude. "You should probably prepare yourself for a similar situation. Your zanpaktou will not start out as your friend. Hell, they may not even like you. It's up to you to gain their respect and become their partner."

"Hmm," Kaien said, a thoughtful expression in his brown eyes. "So, is it hard?"

"Depends on the person and the zanpaktou," Shiro told his little brother. "Just like everything else in life it comes easier to some than to others."

"Like you and _Hyourinmaru_?" Masaki asked, knowing the story of her older brother and the zanpaktou that he had possessed through two lifetimes.

Shiro nodded. "I had an advantage because my soul already knew _Hyourinmaru_ since we had been a team in my past life. But that doesn't mean that he didn't have his stubborn moments. Like with _Bankai_."

* * *

After letting them play around at the training grounds for a couple of hours, Shiro decided that he should probably return the three children before someone noticed that they were missing. "Now remember," Shiro said as he left them in the front yard of Hinamori's house. "We didn't do anything except hang out and talk."

"We know nothing," the three children said in unison.

"Good," Shiro said. The Squad Ten Captain began to walk away but paused after only a few steps and turned to gaze at the children over his shoulder. "I'd tell you guys to be good but that would be a little hypocritical on my part. So, I'll settle for saying if you're going to do anything that you shouldn't then make sure that you don't get caught. Or at the very least, have a plausible explanation for doing whatever it is that you were caught doing." With a smile and a wink the Captain of the Tenth Division continued on his way.

Masaki laughed out loud as she watched her brother walk away. "You know Kai, he knows us too well."

"Knows _you_ too well you mean," Kaien said. _"I_ at least make an _attempt_ to stay out of trouble."

"I know you do," Masaki said, walking over to her twin and ruffling his spiky, black hair. "And it's a good thing you have me around to liven up your boring life."

"Yea, lucky me," Kaien said sarcastically, however the light in his brown eyes belied his words. Despite the fact that she was constantly getting him into trouble, he loved his twin and wouldn't trade her for anything. Although, he did occasionally wish that she had come equipped with an off switch.

"So, Nii-san thinks that school will be more bearable once we begin training to acquire our zanpaktou," Masaki said, a thoughtful expression in her violet eyes. "I really hope he's right about that; I don't know how much longer I can take the boredom."

"It'll be alright Saki," Kaien said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "At some point we'll get to learn about something that we don't already know."

"Right," Masaki said, her eyes shining. "And when we do I'll be ready for it." Then her eyes took on the mischievous glow that normally was accompanied by huge amounts of trouble for whoever was involved. "But until that time I think it's time to have a little fun at the Academy. You know, to liven things up."

Kaien was afraid to ask his sister what she had in mind and really hoped that it wasn't anything that could get them kicked out of the Academy. After all, they'd only been students there for a week and Kaien wanted to at least learn one thing that he didn't already know before his sister got them expelled.

"Please don't get us kicked out of school Masaki," Kaien said in a quiet and serious tone.

"You worry too much," Masaki said, offering her brother a bright smile. "I mean come on, if Shiro-kun didn't get kicked out of the Academy then what are the chances that you and I will?"

"I don't know," Kaien said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Knowing you, fairly high."

Masaki couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression on his face and knew that her twin was only half joking. "Don't worry Kai," she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her twin and pulled him into an embrace. "I promise I won't do anything too bad."

A/N- and thus ends chapter three of Kaien and Masaki's story. Both CynricShadowInk and myself hope that you are enjoying this joint effort of ours. Feel free to review and tell us your thoughts and til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	4. Music to my Ears

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any or it's characters.

Chapter Four – Music to My Ears

_He was sitting on the piano bench in front of a large audience. He wasn't really afraid, just nervous. Thoughts of what he was going to play ran through his head, Beethoven? Mozart? No, none of those seemed right. Nothing he could think of seemed like it would fit the situation. _

_He closed his eyes to think, and thought he heard something far off in the distance. Something magical. The music was like nothing he had ever heard before, something alien, and yet at the same time strangely familiar. The longer he had his eyes closed the more distinct the music became, until it was a roaring symphony of noise. Different sounds clashed and vied for his attention until it overwhelmed him. _

_He began to play, his fingers gliding with ease across the keys as he tried to drown out the music with some of his own. He played until his fingers bled, but still the music would not abate. It kept coming, speaking of sorrow and happiness, of laughter and tears, it spoke of a time far in the past and of events still yet to come. Kaien began to cry as he played. Unable to stop his fingers from playing along with the music, he let his hands to the music. He opened his eyes and looked out at the audience. _

_They weren't the people he had seen first, the auditorium was full of Hollow. Big ones, small ones, animal-like ones and the more human ones were all looking at him as he played out the keening of their minds. The animal nature that possesses each Hollow spoke to Kaien as he looked upon the white faces of them. Unable to distance himself from the minds of the Hollow, he tried to withdraw into himself, sucking up every last bit of reiatsu in an attempt to cut off the thoughts and feelings of who the Hollows used to be. _

_He closed his eyes again and the world went silent. Opening his eyes to see if this was just the calm before the storm, Kaien saw only one person. Dressed in the orange robes of a Tibetan Buddhist monk, the man's face looked timeless, though he had to be ancient. The lines of laughter and millions of smiles creased his face. He held a staff in his hands, gripping it as if he would fall over without it. _

_The staff interested Kaien, it was like nothing he had seen before. The body of it was a red wood, it glinted in the spotlights of the stage that he shared with the old man. Near the top the red wood turned to white. The white stone, carved into the likeness of a bird soaring into the air, beak open and pointed up, wings spread back ,seemed to change colors in the light, shining first white, then red, then orange, blending into yellow and then into the faintest blue before glinting back to white. A blade seemed to sprout from the open mouth of the bird, it too glinted in the blinding lights of the stage, but it didn't change color like the bird beneath it, nor shine brilliantly like the wood of the body. It showed pictures of his life, of his loved ones, of himself. It showed him things that had happened and that were happening, and even those that could but not necessarily would. _

"_Who are _you_ to play the songs of Heaven and Hell?" The old man spoke, his voice like a tomb, cold and dead. Startling Kaien out of his reverie. _

"_I played what I could. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't stop myself." The old man frightened Kaien. He seemed ageless, yet ancient at the same time. New, yet old. Like something you get from a thrift store; new to you, but ageless, having had a previous life of its own. "_

_"Think before you act Kaien. Things aren't always as they seem." These were words that Kaien had heard before, but they seemed different coming from this timeless man. _

"_Who are you?" The question slipped out from Kaien's mouth before he could stop himself._

"_It's not who _I_ am that you should be asking, but who it is that _you_ are. To play the Songs of Heaven and Hell is to be more than human. The Songs change with time, yet they stay the same. Will you be able to pick up the pieces of your soul when it becomes too much for your mortal body to handle?" The monk-like man hadn't moved since Kaien had opened his eyes._

"_Pick up the pieces? What are you talking about? It's just a song!" Kaien was exasperated. He didn't know what to do._

"_The Angels and Demons of this world and the other are gathering in the distance. Facilis descenses averno. The decent into Hell is easy, Kaien, It's the steps up that take the effort. Are you strong enough?" _

_Kaien was dumbstruck, "I-I don't know. Maybe-maybe if you would tell me what you're talking about I could give you answers. Who are you?" Kaien asked again._

"_I am you. I am him," he gestured towards someone behind Kaien. The young Kurosaki boy turned and saw Toushirou, and to his surprise, the rest of his family. He hadn't noticed them before, "I am every one of those people behind you, just as they live in your heart, so do I."_

_The old man waved his hand across the space in front of him like he was trying to shoo away a fly. Kaien's family disappeared and was replaced by a single person. Masaki._

"_What does my sister have to do with me?" Kaien was very scared now._

"_She is you and you are her. Like I've said before, Kaien. Look deep inside of you and you will see what I am talking about. Though she is your twin, More than blood connects the two of you. Just as more than blood connects the two of us." With this the old man turned and walked off of the stage._

"_Wait!" Kaien cried after him. "Who are you?" _

"_All will come out shortly, Kaien. Look deep and you will find me." The old, sage-like man walked out the door and out of the dream._

_Kaien turned and looked at his sister, "What's happening to me?"_

_Masaki didn't answer, instead she turned and walked off stage, leaving Kaien alone._

Kaien woke up sweating. He was on the floor in a pile of blankets and twisted limbs. His mind was still reeling from the dream and what it was about. It had seemed real but had felt off. Like some part of him wanted to believe what had happened actually meant something.

He got up off of the floor and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water in his face and try to clear his head. This done, he went back to his room and sat at his desk. He picked up a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote a short note explaining where he was going, just in case anyone got up before he got back. He folded up the piece of paper and slipped it under the closed door of his parent's room.

He threw on a pair of dark jeans and a gray shirt. He slipped on his jacket and went downstairs quietly. Opening the door, he slipped out into the cool pre-dawn air. He turned down the street and headed towards the Urahara Candy Shop.

* * *

The piano beat out a complex melody of sorrow and longing as Urahara's fingers glided across the ebony and ivory teeth. The music filtered out through the open door, onto the street and beyond, lifted by the wind into the sweet oblivion of nothingness.

The melodic rhythm slowed and eventually came to a stop as the memories faded out of his mind again. Was he ever going to forget his isolation? Was he ever going to be able to go a day without the haunting memories of what was and could never be again?

"No, you'll never forget, Kisuke." He told himself as he shut the lid over the ebony and ivory keys of the piano, "Not in a million years.:

"Uhm, Urahara-san? Can I come in?" Kaien stood at the doorway.

"By all means Kaien. Tea?" Urahara was genuinely surprised at the young Kurosaki's visit. It was not a frequent occurrence for one of the Kurosakis to drop by unexpectedly. Not even the children.

"Yeah, thanks." Kaien's eyes darted around the small room, "May I" He asked, gesturing towards the piano in he corner.

"Be my guest."Kisuke walked out of the room to go get the tea.

Sitting in front of the grand piano, Kaien cracked his fingers and opened the lid. The keys were worn from age and the continual presence of fingers gliding across the polished surfaces, but they still shown as if the were new. He laid his fingers in the ready position and closed his eyes.

He started off slowly, coaxing the music from the keys, getting used to the sounds and feel of the instrument, but he continued and found new confidence.

Anyone who walked past and heard him would consider him a musical genius. Possibly the next Stevie Wonder. The music was unearthly. Filled with bubbly laughter, sad tears, emotions that had no name. It immersed the musician and audience alike. But Kisuke knew him. He knew that the young boy, and his sister for that matter, was just as much of a prodigy as Toushirou, his adopted older brother.

One and the same with the keys and music, Kaien's fingers flew from key to key with feverish speed, pounding out the rhythm of the song. Chords and notes floated through the air and out to Kisuke.

He, Kisuke, knew that Kaien Kurosaki could play almost anything from memory. Knew that he had never learned to read sheet music but he could play any instrument. Drums, piano, guitar, anything that was even remotely musical he could play. And play beautifully. But this was no song that Urahara had ever heard before

Urahara walked into the room silently, eager to hear more, "Hello Urahara-san." Kaien still had his eyes closed, and Kisuke was sure he hadn't made a sound as he entered the room, yet the young boy still greeted him.

"You truly are your father's son. A complete enigma, from your birth to your death. And well on after that. If your parents have any influence. Here." The scraggly haired man held out a cup of tea towards the young black-haired boy.

"Thank you."Kaien had stopped playing and put the lid down. He stood up and walked over the the small table that Kisuke was sitting at, still holding the cup.

"Where did you learn that music? It's nothing like I've ever heard before, and yet it sounds so familiar." Urahara posed the question to the young boy. Eager for the answer, but not expecting the one he got.

"My dream last night. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. It scared me." Kaien's brown eyes shown with remembered fear. Something entirely knew to boy.

"You? Scared by a dream? It must have been pretty bad." Kisuke had always been interested in the Kurosaki children, something about them had peaked his curiosity. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"It was. But, I'm not sure. Something about it seemed almost _too_ real." Kaien looked down then, almost as if he were ashamed about it.

"Tell me about it." Kisuke set his empty cup down onto the table and sat back to listen.

Kaien told him about the dream he had, how it had started with just him on the stage in front of an audience of everyone he knew. Friends from school, family, fellow students from the Academy, Momo and Ukitake, his parents and both siblings, even people he didn't know.

He told him about the noise of the thoughts and feelings of the people watching him, told him of the change from people to all different sorts of Hollow. Kaien hesitated at the part about the old, monk-like man. He wasn't sure why, but he shrugged it off as the after effects of the dream.

After that hesitation Kaien told the rest of the story uninterrupted. Ending with Masaki's unexpected exit and him waking up, tangled in his blankets on the floor, "What does it mean?"

"In all honesty, I'm not completely sure. I'm sorry Kaien, but all I can tell you is that you're trying to tell yourself something. This "old monk-like man" that you're talking about has to be either someone you know or how you see someone. An old man, wise beyond his years, maybe?" Urahara had about a hundred questions of his own that he wasn't sure how to ask. Not the east of which how Kaien had known when Urahara had entered the room.

"Well, that's not quite what I was looking for." Kaien looked down into the now empty cup he was holding, "What do you _think_ it means?"

"Kaien, all that I can tell you is that you are different. You know that there is no Heaven; there is no Hell. You've grown up with a foot in both the world of the living and that of the dead. Your parents are Shinigami, Death Gods in their own right to those that are superstitious. This dream was probably just you telling yourself that you are confused." Urahara poured more tea into his cup and took a sip, "But I have a question for you now, Kai. How did you know I had entered the room?"

"I sensed the feeling of the music in you." Kaien had said it like it was nothing, like every one could do it, "I mean, it was kind of like I sensed your reiatsu, but not quite, there was something different about it. Something that wasn't quite the raw power that makes you up. It seemed like something deeper."

"Hmm," Urahara's brow furrowed in concentration, "I would like you to try something for me."

"What is it?" Kaien's eyes lit up.

"Close you eyes and tell me what I'm thinking." Kisuke told him, "Don't try to reach out or anything, just tell me what I'm thinking about." He pictured Ichigo's Hollow mask, something he Knew that Kaien knew about, as the young Kurosaki closed his eyes.

Immediately the music came to his ears, it sounded like music you would hear in a movie during the pivotal battle, all violins and harps and suspenseful. The music seemed to take on a shape behind Kaien's eyelids as it continued, becoming more and more primal as the picture came into focus, the beats of the music making the form pulse with it.

Ichigo's hollow mask floated in Kaien's vision, white with the red stripes on the left of it. The eyes holes weren't empty, they held his fathers brown ones, not the yellow and black ones that came with it normally. Kaien opened his eyes and saw Urahara smirking, "Why were you thinking about my dad's mask?"

"Kaien, I think I know what that dream means now." The shop keeper took off his hat and laid it on the table next to the now empty tea pot, "You can read other peoples reiatsu. Not just sense them, like others, but you are able to reach into their consciousness, take what they are thinking and make it your own. This is unprecedented. I mean, things like this have happened before, but never to this degree." Urahara's eyes were shining as he spoke.

"So, what? I'm like, psychic or something?" Kaien was more confused now than he had been at the beginning of his visit.

"Yes and no." Urahara stood up and motioned for Kaien to follow him, "You know how Mrs. Ishida, Orihime, has the power of rejection? Well, like that, you can reject the boundaries of a person's mind. But, unlike her, your intrusion draws the thoughts _out_. Think of it this way. The human mind is like an egg. You know what is inside is constantly changing, going through different stages until it hatches. If Orihime wee to try to look into the egg, she would have to crack the shell, kill the egg. But you, if you wanted to look into this same egg, the shell would turn opaque for you. You could see the changes going on inside of it."

"So, I know what people are thinking because its projected onto their reiatsu?" Kaien was beginning to see where Kisuke was taking this, "So I can just walk into a person's mind like opening a door and stepping inside?"

"Exactly! Well, the first part anyway. You don't exactly walk into their mind. You take the disturbances in their normal reiatsu and read it like you would a book."Urahara put his hand on the small boy's shoulder.

Looking down, thinking, Kaien said, "Thanks Urahara-san. I think I'm going to go home and sleep a little, I didn't get much last night."

"All right, I'll tell your parents to stop worrying. They found the note you left. Don't worry, I'll cover for you." With that, Urahara winked and walked back off into his shop.

* * *

Laying down on his bed, Kaien stared at the ceiling, wondering about his dream and the things that Urahara had said. It didn't take long for sleep to claim him.

_The forest floor swirled with mist as Kaien walked through it. He had dreamed of this place before. It was similar to the woods in Soul Society, all evergreens and tall trees. He walked around until he came across a harp set into the top of a tall boulder. He climbed the steps the were carved into the back of the rock and sat down on a stool near the harp. He reached over and began to pluck string after sting, blend the individual notes into the Melody of Heaven and Hell that seemed burned into his mind._

_Down on the forest floor the mist stirred and sent out snake like tendrils up the rock, acting like snakes do with a charmer. The old man dressed in his robe and holding the bladed staff walked around the base of a tree and watched the young boy pluck away at strings of the golden harp._

The dream melted away as Kaien slowly came back towards consciousness.

"Kai! Wake up!" Masaki's voice cut through the last bit of sleep and Kaien was awake now.

"Time for school, Kaien." His mothered called up the stairs.

"Be right there Mom!" he called back, pulling on his uniform. The dreams all but forgotten.

A/N - hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell us what you thought.


	5. Harmony and Balance

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Five - Harmony and Balance

The day had been a long one and Masaki was exhausted as she fell on to her bed. The family had just returned from Soul Society, having spent much longer there than they normally did. Ichigo hadn't been happy about this fact however Rukia had forced him to suffer through his annoyance because their children wanted to spend some time practicing before they returned home to the World of the Living. Masaki and Kaien had been working with Shiro on perfecting some of the finer points of their kidou spells and had learned, among other things, that their older brother was a slave driver. Both of the twins had issues with kidou that they felt needed to be resolved; Masaki was good with memorizing the chants but had a little more difficulty pulling them off while her twin was the exact opposite.

"I can't believe we worked on kidou for five hours," the young girl moaned as she snuggled in bed and pulled the lavender comforter up to her chin. She couldn't believe how much her body ached after just practicing kidou and made a mental note to kick her older brother in the shins the next time she saw him.

Now that Kaien and Masaki were in the Academy Shiro didn't care if their dad knew that he was teaching them kidou so he felt free to make the lessons longer. Sometimes this was good, other times it was bad, and today had definitely been one of those other times.

"I think Nii-san was secretly trying to kill us this time," she murmured as she closed her eyes, pulling the comforter even higher.

It wasn't long before the young girl fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Masaki found herself wandering through a lush, green forest and for a second the girl vaguely wondered how it was that she had came to be in such a place as this. The thought vanished however as her keen artist's eyes focused in on the beauty that was all around her. Tall trees formed a ceiling over the forest, bathing the area in cool shadows, with only slivers of sunlight managing to poke through the veil._

_"This would make a gorgeous painting," she thought to herself as she walked down a barely visible path. The moss was cool and soft beneath her feet and the scenery that surrounded her was absolutely breath taking. Flowers bloomed all around her, making her wonder how they managed to thrive on such a small amount of sunlight._

_So caught up in the beauty that was all around her Masaki was only vaguely aware of the slight noises that were coming from beyond a clump of bushes a couple of yards away from her. Yet the moment something from beyond the bushes issued a low, feral growl Masaki jumped ever so slightly, her violet eyes opened wide in surprise as she gazed around in an attempt to locate the source of the noise._

_The subtle noises continued to issue from somewhere behind the bushes and, once Masaki had recovered from her initial shock, the young girl walked slowly and carefully toward the bushes. Making every attempt to be as quiet as possible Masaki reached her hand out slowly and parted the bushes._

_She gasped._

_There, in a small clearing were two young tigers. She could tell that they were young because they weren't as large as adult tigers would have been but they were just as beautiful. Masaki's eyes locked onto the scene, unable to look away from the two tigers that were circling one another, growling low every so often. Unlike anything that she had ever seen one of the tigers was mainly white with black stripes while the other was mainly black with white stripes._

_"Unreal," Masaki whispered as she watched the two tigers. They almost seemed to be engaged in some kind of unearthly dance of power, submission, and above all of balance. The creatures circled one another but at no time did they attack; it was as though each knew that the other was necessary for their survival._

* * *

The blaring of the radio jarred Masaki from a deep sleep and she jumped slightly. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of her bedroom she realized where she was and calmed a degree. The young girl vaguely remembered the dream that she'd been having however now that she was no longer a part of the dream world she found that she couldn't call up any of the fine details.

"Aww," Masaki groaned as she silenced the alarm clock that was blatantly reminding her that she had to get ready for school. Grumbling slightly to herself Masaki grabbed her uniform and made her way down the hall to the bathroom so that she could take a shower. "I can't help feeling that the dream was important but for the life of me I can't seem to remember what it was about."

It seemed strange to her that she couldn't remember the dream after only about ten minutes. It couldn't possibly be normal to forget a dream so quickly and yet Masaki couldn't remember any of it; it was as though it had never happened.

"So weird," Masaki murmured.

Once she was showered and dressed in her shihakusho Masaki quickly pulled her orange hair back into two low pig-tails and then made her way downstairs. She wanted, no needed, to speak with her twin and the sooner the better as far as she was concerned. Kaien had always been the one that she could talk to no matter what the subject and she needed that closeness now.

As expected her twin was seated at the kitchen table, quietly eating a bowl of cereal while his brown eyes scanned the pages of a book that was unfolded on the table beside his bowl. Not totally immersed in his book Kaien glanced up as he heard the sound of someone entering the room and he smiled as his gaze fell upon his sister. "Good morning Saki-chan," the boy said in a cheery voice.

"Morning," Masaki said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and then sat down at the table beside him. "Hey Kai. . ."

"What is it?" Kaien asked, sensing that something was troubling his sister. He had always been able to read her like an open book and there was a worried look to her now.

"I had this dream last night," Masaki told her twin in a quiet tone of voice. "And it seemed important and strangely familiar but now I can't remember what it was about."

Kaien paused as flashes of an old man flashed through his mind. Someone seen and familiar but at the same time completely unknown. "I had a similar experience the night before last. I didn't know the same thing would happen to you."

"I wonder what this means," Masaki whispered.

"I don't know," Kaien said, an intense look in his brown eyes as he thought back to his visit with Urahara.

Masaki sighed as she finished her cereal in record time. "Well we don't really have time to debate what's going on right now. If we don't get a move on then we're going to be late for class and twice in one week probably won't reflect well on us."

Kaien nodded wryly as he thought back on the first time that Masaki had caused them to be late for class. They had been all ready to go, two steps away from the stairs that would lead them down to the Senkaimon, when the twins had sensed the reiatsu of a Hollow. The twins had glanced at one another, not sensing the reiatsu of anyone from Squad Five, and then Masaki had said, "We can't just ignore it Kai."

"We are going to get into so much trouble," Kaien had said as he followed his sister toward the door. He was fully aware that they couldn't simply allow the Hollow to wander around unchecked but he was also fully aware that they were going to be late for class and would probably get yelled at because of it.

"But at least we had a good excuse," Masaki said as she and her twin walked toward the stairs that led down to the basement. "And we didn't get into any trouble over it."

Kaien nodded. "But if our teacher hadn't been Hinamori-sensei we probably wouldn't have gotten away with it."

"You're probably right," Masaki said, offering her brother a bright smile.

* * *

Later that day, after classes at the Shinigami Academy had came to a close, Masaki found herself alone in her bedroom. This was one of those rare moments when she needed some time alone. Her world had changed drastically as of late and she needed some time to herself to come to grips with everything that was happening. Life had ceased to be simple and to some extent Masaki mourned for her loss.

Needing an escape the young girl set up her easel against the wall next to her window and placed a blank canvas upon it. Pulling the case that contained her acrylic paints from underneath her bed Masaki prepared all of her supplies. The young girl had always enjoyed drawing, even from an early age, however she had only recently began to work with acrylics. Picking up a paint brush Masaki began to work, clearing her mind and allowing the hidden picture to form as her brush strokes added color to the plain white canvas.

Masaki could see the picture in her mind's eye and as the picture began to take shape her violet eyes widened. The picture, that of two tigers circling one another, seemed familiar to her. To the uninformed it would look as though the tigers were preparing to fight however Masaki knew that this was not the case. To her it was as though they were dancing, each playing an important part to the overall ballet.

"Where have I seen this before?" she asked herself as she held the finished painting and gazed intently at it.

Masaki's musings were interrupted by the sound of a familiar knock on the door. Placing the finished painting back on the easel she turned toward the door and called out, "You can come in Kaien."

The door opened slowly to reveal Kaien. "Hey Masaki, what's up?"

"I was just painting," Masaki told her twin, gesturing toward the completed picture that was sitting on the easel.

Kaien's eyes followed Masaki's hand and his eyes widened as he saw the painting that she was pointing to. He knew that his sister was incredibly artistic but this painting far exceeded anything that she had done in the past. The two tigers that were situated in the clearing were stunning, one mainly white with black stripes while the other was mainly black with white stripes. The creatures were circling one another and upon closer inspection it appeared to Kaien as though they were almost forming a yin yang.

"That's freakin' awesome!" he exclaimed as he turned back around to face his sister.

"Thanks," Masaki said quietly, somewhat proud of the painting.

"So where did you get the idea for this one?" Kaien asked, one eyebrow arched as he gazed at the canvas. "That one tiger is backwards."

"I know," Masaki said as she once again gazed at the two tigers that were dancing together on the canvas. "And I have no idea what made me decide to paint one of the tigers with reverse markings. It almost seems as though I've seen them somewhere before but I don't know where."

"It's probably that overactive imagination of yours," Kaien said with a chuckle. "Anyway Mom sent me up here to tell you that dinner's ready."

Masaki's violet eyes flew toward the clock. "Is it really that late already?" There was a note of surprise in the young girl's voice as she posed this question to her twin. She hadn't realized that she had spent that much time on her painting, to her it seemed as though only minutes had passed.

"Yea Saki-chan," Kaien said as he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder and gently guided her from the room. "It really is that late. Now come on before the food gets cold."

Masaki laughed as she twirled around and extricated herself from her brother's grasp. "Leave it to you to be worried about food. I swear you're like a bottomless pit."

Kaien laughed good naturedly. He was more than used to this particular taunt from his sister and had long sense ceased being annoyed by it. "I know but I just can't help it. Food's my weakness."

"I guess there are worse things," Masaki said as the twins reached the door. Pausing at the thresh hold Masaki cast one last glance at the picture that was sitting on the easel. Something on the canvas seemed to move and Masaki quickly rubbed her eyes and then refocused her gaze.

"Are you alright?" Kaien asked, concerned.

"Yea," Masaki said, inwardly telling herself that it must have been a trick of the light. She could have sworn that she saw one of the tiger's move it's eyes however she knew that this wasn't possible. "It was just my imagination, like Kaien said." Turning away from her room she seized her brother by the hand and quickly pulled him out into the hallway. "Come on Kaien before you're forced to eat cold food."

A/N - and thus ends chapter five of Kaien and Masaki's story. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell us what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	6. Solitude

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter Six – Solitude**

The day dawned a solid gray color, with clouds hovering overhead to cast a pall on the early morning light. Kaien woke to the sound of his alarm and rolled over to turn it off, "This whole 'waking up early' thing is starting to wear thin." He said to no one in particular. He rolled out of bed and grabbed the wrinkled Academy uniform off of his floor and stumbled out of his room towards the bathroom he shared with his sister.

The days had begun to blend into weeks, and those into months as time passed by at the Shinigami Academy for the twins. The lessons had gotten progressively harder, and the twins had been more challenged at first, but the near daily supplements with their older brother had given Kaien a better retention factor for the incantations, and more control over the raw power, which was needed for the higher level spells, to Masaki.

Though the days passed and the twins grew more accustomed to the strain of everyday life in the Academy, they still functioned in the World of the Living as well. The strain of the double life was wearing thin, and the novelty of it had ceased to hold any amusement for the young children. They had brought this up at dinner the night before, and had somehow managed to talk their parents into moving them into Soul Society, at least for the remainder of the summer.

Kaien, now showered and dressed in his uniform, stumbled downstairs to get breakfast, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was followed by his ever-present and always chipper sister, "Good morning Kai!" She practically shouted, bounding down the stairs after him.

"Morning." He mumbled, unable to match, or even come close, to her enthusiasm.

"So are you excited for school today?" She asked, her voice wavered slightly, anyone else would have missed it, but Kaien caught on. His sister was anxious about school today.

"Very much so. I'm glad they put us on the accelerated course. I can't wait to meet my zanpaktou." Kaien became giddy at the prospect of beginning his Trails at the Academy; the necessary steps to getting a zanpaktou. Nothing too dangerous, but taxing nonetheless.

Wolfing down the rest of his cereal and putting his bowl in the sink, Kaien walked towards the basement with his sister. Rain had began to pour outside and Kaien looked out the window, "I wonder if it's raining in Soul Society too."

"I hope not. Nii-san said the Trials are held outside." Masaki said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail on their way down the stairs, "Do you think they'll make us go separately?" her voice was slightly uneven, bellying her fear.

"Most likely, they have to monitor us remember? They said it could be dangerous communing with our inner spirit for the first time. You'll be fine Saki-chan." He reached out and sent a pulse of reiatsu down into the Senkaimon for the last time, "At least now that we'll be living closer to the Academy we won't have to get up so early." He smiled at this.

"You're so lazy!" Masaki shouted after her brother, who had already stepped through. She rushed after him, leaving the house they had lived and grown up in empty.

They reached the Academy a couple minutes early and decided to talk to Momo about what they were going to be doing today.

After looking in her office and finding nothing, it was almost time for classes to start, "All well, we'll see her in class, right?"

"I'm not sure, she said that Ukitake-sama was going to have us go through the Trials. I hope Nii-san is there." Kaien looked back towards his sister as he answered.

The tremor was back in Masaki's voice, "Me too. I'm not sure I want to do this anymore Kai."

"All right, I guess you'll just have to stick to pulling pranks for the remainder of your time here while I go on ahead." Kaien shrugged and started walking off towards the room they were supposed to meet Head Captain Ukitake in.

"Oh no you don't!" Masaki rushed past her brother in a flurry of orange hair.

Kaien smiled to himself as he watched the quickly shrinking form of his sister. "_We can do this,"_ he thought, "_The only thing stopping us now is ourselves_." He rushed off after the orange-haired girl that was as much a part of him as his calculating intellect.

When he finally caught up to his sister she was standing outside a door, "This is the one." Masaki looked over at her brother and reached for his hand.

"Let's do this." He knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice of Ukitake filtered out and instantly calmed the young children.

Kaien reached out and slid the door open and followed his sister inside.

The room was bare except for five cushions, three of which were already occupied. The wood paneled flooring looked the same as the rest of Academy, but with subtle differences. The grain patterns seemed to make up different designs. All seemingly simple with an underlying complexity that made them all fit together in some pattern more ethereal than material. The walls were plain black with the exception of the white, red, blue and yellow characters depicting the four cardinal directions.

The three people occupying the taken cushions were the twins' older brother Toushirou Kurosaki on the far left, Head Captain Ukitake seated in the middle, and on the far right sat a slight, dark haired woman the twins failed to recognize.

She sat ridged and unmoving. Her eyes were a shade of green that was somewhere between jade and lime, not quite either but taking the qualities of both. They were both luminous and dark, complementing their almond shape beautifully.

Her face wasn't lined except for a few wrinkles around her eyes, giving the impression that she laughed quite a bit; the otherwise smooth face gave no hint as to her age, though, knowing that Shinigami could live almost indefinitely, she could be hundreds of years old. She gave off a calming aura and the twins warmed to her immediately.

"Hey guys, I heard you were going to be moving in with me for the rest of the summer. How'd you manage to talk Dad into that one?" Shiro smiled at his younger siblings as they sat down on the two unoccupied cushions laid out for them.

"I think that the niceties can wait Toushirou." the voice of the Head Captain rang out and silenced the captain of the Tenth Division, "Good morning Kaien, Masaki," he nodded once to each of the children in turn, "I trust you know why you're here?" The question was obviously a formality.

"We do, Sir. " Kaien's clear voice sounded before Masaki could even draw a breath, "We're supposed to start our soul search today. You sent the Hell Butterfly yourself, Sir."

Masaki looked up to see Ukitake grinning and quivering with suppressed laughter, "Grandpa Ukitake?" Masaki's confusion was evident.

Ukitake cleared his throat and shook his head to clear it, "Sorry, your brother's boldness almost rivals your father's. But yes, today one, if not both of you, will walk out of this room with a sword. After that, the rest is up to you." He grinned again as he look at the woman on his left.

"I am Kaiya Amako. I will be guiding you into your spirit realm." The green eyed girl rolled up her sleeves as she spoke, revealing tattoo covered arms, "From there your task will be to speak with your soul and wrest control of yourself from them." Her eyes seemed to glow and the twins figured she was reaching for power to force a soul search.

"Don't worry guys, this has never gone wrong before. It's completely safe." Toushirou's familiar voice and warm smile comforted the twins and they relaxed some.

Ukitake spoke, "Who's going first?" the question hung in the air as the twins looked at each other.

"I will." Kaien again spoke before his sister.

"Look into my eyes then Kaien." The woman to Ukitake's left spoke and began a soft chant.

The world seemed to lose its color and the edges of shapes became blurred. Kaiya's voice drifted away from Kaien and he found himself drifting in a colorless, soundless, shapeless void. Before he could panic, his eyes slammed shut and he knew nothing more of time.

Kaien woke up to dappled green-gold light. It seemed as though the sun was filtering down through a leafy canopy above him. For a minute, Kaien panicked. Then he remember the last few minutes, or was it hours? He figured this must be his Spirit Realm. So where was his soul? "_It must be around here somewhere,"_ he thought to himself.

"I'm right here if you decide to look Kaien." The voice sounded familiar so it didn't startle the dark haired boy too bad, but he still jumped at the sudden noise. He turned around and was only a little surprised to see the old man from his dream, the familiar staff held in both hands.

"I'm looking, now what?" The young Kurosaki's voice sounded very much like his father's and would have surprised anyone that knew him, if anyone was there to be surprised, that is.

The old man sighed, "Why must you be difficult? The only thing you're postponing is the inevitable. Do you want me gone that bad?" His voice was soft but the threatening undercurrent was unmistakable as he sat down one the soft grass.

"My apologies. I'm new at this, how does it work?" Kaien sat with the old man and talked for what seemed like hours. The subjects ranged from Kaien's spirit realm, to school, to the staff carried by the old man.

"The staff? This is _me_. I will not come to you in this form for some time, but Kaien, do not forget this form for when the time comes, your memories will be as precious to you as your loved ones." The old man stood up as he said this, the warning clear.

"What do you mean? What about my memories?" Kaien voice had taken on a panicked edge that he couldn't control.

"In time." Was all that the monk-like man would say, "For now, this is goodbye." He tapped the ground with the staff and Kaien felt himself jerked up and out of his spirit realm.

He opened his eyes and felt instantly drained, "What happened?"

"This happened." Said his older brother, holding out his hand towards Kaien. There, clutched in his hand, was Kaien's Zanpaktou.

About three and a half feet long, the blade curved back like a Chinese broadsword, but was very thin. The handle fit his hand perfectly and a black tassel hung from the end. The hand guard was diamond shaped and four prongs shot up four inches from the points.

"Congratulations Kai!" Squealed his sister.

"Yeah, thanks..." Kaien heard his voice from a far off place. His mind was still on the parting farewell of his sword. He didn't know what was going on but supposed that he had no choice but to wait patiently until things were revealed to him.


	7. Dual Wield

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Seven - Dual Wield

"Well," Masaki said, taking a deep breath as she watched her brother resume his seat, his zanpaktou in hand. "I guess it's my turn." This said the young girl turned to the strange looking woman named Kaiya. "I. . . I'm ready whenever you are."

Kaiya nodded and focused her eerie green eyes on the orange haired girl. She took a few minutes to regain her powers before she spoke to the girl. "Do just as your brother did and gaze into my eyes."

Masaki nodded and stared into the woman's strange eyes. The young girl had the fleeting thought that this was ridiculous but that vanished as she felt herself falling into nothingness. The friendly faces that had surrounded her disappeared and no matter which way she looked she found that she was completely surrounded by nothing. Just empty space as far as the eye could see.

"Creepy," Masaki muttered, her voice echoing in the vastness of the void.

Seconds later the void was replaced by a lush forest and Masaki found herself sitting on a patch of soft moss. The young girl gazed around with bright violet eyes, surprised by her new surroundings. This place was absolutely beautiful and also vaguely familiar. Gazing around she was shocked to find herself facing two young tigers, one mainly white with black stripes, the other mainly black with white stripes.

The tigers from her painting.

"Unreal," Masaki murmured as she took a step toward the two large cats. Normal people would be scared when confronted by two large cats that could crush their bones in an instant but Masaki instinctively knew that she had nothing to fear from them. They appeared to be adolescents and they gave off a tremendous aura. One glowed black with a malevolent power while the other glowed white and radiated peace. "So are you the spirit of my zanpaktou?"

"Are we?" the black tiger asked, it's voice somewhat harsh.

"We are," the white tiger said in a soft and musical voice.

Masaki stared at the two tigers, shocked that they seemed to be speaking to her with their minds. Their mouths remained closed and yet she could hear their words as plainly as if they had been spoken aloud. That was kinda creepy. "So how exactly do we go about this?"

"You must earn the right to wield the power to control fate," the black tiger said, it's silver eyes focused on her.

"Therefore you must find the one thing in this forest that links us to you," the white tiger added, a kind look in it's golden eyes.

"Alright then," Masaki said, clenching her hands into fists. If Kaien could gain his zanpaktou then there was absolutely no way that she was going to fail this trial. She would never hear the end of it if he succeeded and she didn't. "That's not gonna happen."

"Alright then. . ."

"Begin."

Taking her cue from the white tiger Masaki used her flash step and dashed off. The two tigers dashed off as well and it soon became apparent that the white one was going to aid her while the black one was going to attempt to hinder her efforts.

"Why is that one in a purpetually bad mood?" Masaki asked the white tiger that was running beside you.

"Kuroi symbolizes the darkness," the white tiger replied, it's voice calm. "And he just wants to make sure that you are fit to wield the power that you are destined for. It is a heavy burden and the outcome could be disastrous if you aren't ready."

"I see," Masaki said, thinking to herself that the tiger's words did make sense. "So his name's Kuroi huh?"

"Yes."

"So what's your name?"

"Shiroi," the white tiger replied. "And I symbolize the light."

"Black and white," Masaki said, thinking about the meaning of the names. "Dark and light."

"Correct," Shiroi said.

"Alright then Shiroi," Masaki said, picking up the pace and quickening her flash-step. "Let's get a move on and find this. . . whatever it is. If this takes too long then I'm still gonna be shown up by my brother and, for the record, that would not be cool."

"Very well then," Shiroi said in her mystical, musical voice.

* * *

Masaki had no idea how long she searched that jungle, dodging attacks from Kuroi, however she drew up quickly as something suddenly caught her eye. "Is that. . ." she gazed over at two strips of red that were just barely visible behind a grove of bushes.

Without a word Shiroi nodded.

Kuroi jumped from behind a tree but Masaki dodged him, using the quickest flash-step that she could manage, and grabbed each of the red objects, which turned out to be some sort of ribbons. Pulling on them Masaki was shocked when not one but two blades sailed toward her. With a skill that she didn't even know that she possessed the young girl caught each blade, the white one with her right hand and the black one with her left.

"I'm impressed," Kuroi said as he curved himself around Masaki's left side.

"You did it," Shiroi said as she curved herself around Masaki's right side.

Masaki smiled as she found herself in the center of the yin yang formation that she had painted not long ago. So this was where that image had came from. Had it been the voices of her zanpaktou calling out to her? "That's kinda cool," she thought to herself.

"Now it is time for you to return," Shiroi said kindly. "Call out to us if you find that you need our help."

"Yea," Kuroi snapped. "Because if you die then so do we."

"I gotcha," Masaki said.

"And for the record," Kuroi called out. "You still have to learn the name of your zanpaktou and Kuroi and Shiroi isn't it. Those are just the best way to describe us but it will not help you to unlock our powers. You have to earn that right as well."

Masaki nodded her head in understanding.

"We'll be waiting," Shiroi said.

Then young girl took a deep breath and when she exhaled she found that she was once again in the room where this ordeal had began, surrounded by the same kind faces. Gazing down at her hands she saw that she was still clutching the two swords. One was the black of a moonless night, with a guard that formed a crescent moon, while the other was purest white with a guard that formed a five pointed star.

"A dual wield zanpaktou," Head Captain Ukitake said, his voice filled with awe as he gazed at the pair of swords that Masaki held in her hands.

In the entire history of the Soul Society there had only been two other dual wield zanpaktou before Masaki gained her's. Head Captain Ukitake was himself in possession of one and his best friend, Squad Eight Captain Shunsui Kyouraku, possessed the other.

"Wow Saki-chan," Kaien said as he gazed at the twin swords that his sister held. "I'm impressed."

Masaki smiled, pleased by her brother's words. "Thanks and guess what Kai? Remember that painting of the two tigers that I did awhile back?"

Kaien nodded.

"Well it turns out that they're actually the true form of my zanpaktou," Masaki said, her smile growing even wider. "Kuroi and Shiroi."

"That's amazing," Kaien said.

"Congratulations Kaien and Masaki," Head Captain Ukitake called out, smiling brightly as he gazed at the two children. "You have now gained your zanpaktou. All that is left is for the two of you to make them your partner. I wish you luck."

"Thank you," the twins said in unison, bowing to the Head Captain.

"Well," Shiro said, getting to his feet and walking over to the spot where his siblings were standing. He'd had enough of the serious atmosphere and thought that it was time to lighten the mood. "I think this calls for a little celebration. What do you guys think?"

Kaien and Masaki both nodded their heads enthusiastically. They were always up for a party especially if said party was being thrown by their older brother. Shiro was always so much fun.

"Let's go then," the Squad Ten Captain said.

Shiro led his siblings across the Seireitei to the Squad Ten barracks and when they arrived there he showed them to the rooms that would be their's while they were staying with him. They left their zanpaktou laying on their beds and then accompanied their older brother to the conference room.

Stopping just short of the door that led into the conference room Shiro gestured toward the door and, taking that as his cue, Kaien slid it open.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices called out, startling the twins and causing them to jump back.

"It's alright," Shiro said, laughing as his siblings bumped into him. "I told you that a celebration was in order. Did you think I was joking?"

"No," Masaki said, her violet eyes wide with shock.

"But we did think that it would take a little time to plan," Kaien finished.

"It did," Shiro said as he offered the twins a roguish grin.

"Then how?" the twins said in unison.

"We were up all night planning this little party," Shiro explained as he ushered the twins into the room.

"Don't you think that's jumping the gun a little?" Kaien asked as he read the banner that was strung across the room. Congratulations Kaien and Masaki.

"Of course not," Shiro said. "We had no doubt that the two of you would succeed."

"Yea," a new voice said, joining the conversation uninvited. "After all, you are MY kids."

Shiro laughed as he watched his dad walk toward them, a cocky grin plastered all over his face. "That they are. Fortunately they got enough of Mom's genes to balance that out."

"Toushirou. . ."

Completely ignoring the warning tone of his dad's voice Shiro pushed his siblings forward. "Go on. Have some fun. Tell people all about your new zanpaktou."

"Right," the twins said.

* * *

The party lasted for hours but Shiro finally decided that it was time to call it quits. After congratulating the twins one final time all of the guests left, leaving the three Kurosaki siblings alone. "Come on guys," Shiro said, placing an arm around each of them. "You should probably get some rest. You've had a hard day."

"But what about you Nii-san?" Kaien said.

"Shouldn't we help you clean up or something?" Masaki asked.

Shiro shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'll clean up the mess. You guys go on up to bed."

The twins hesitated but a second look from Shiro was all it took. The twins gave their brother a hug and then dashed upstairs to the rooms that would be their's for the summer. Once they were gone Shiro set about cleaning up the mess, all the while thinking about how proud he was of his siblings.

They had done well and would make excellent Shinigami some day. And from the looks of things it would be some day soon. The twins were well on their way to graduating the Academy and after only a year that was truly an amazing feat. Very few had ever managed to do it quicker and the twins were proving once and for all exactly how powerful they were both destined to be.

* * *

The next morning Kaien and Masaki descended the stairs together, now wearing their new zanpaktou. Kaien was wearing his sword in the traditional way, at his side, while Masaki wore her twin blades strapped across her back in an x shape.

"Wow," Shiro said as the twins joined him in his office. "You guys look different."

"Of course we're different," Kaien said.

"We're one step closer to becoming Shinigami," Masaki added.

"That you are," Shiro said with a smile.

A/N - hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell us what you thought. Enquiring minds want to know.


End file.
